godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Uriel
Uriel is one of the Heavenly Realm's Gods that passes through to the Human Realm when Ultio R opens the portal. Appearance Uriel has the appearance of girl in her late teens to early twenties with purple hair draping down to her knee caps styled in blocks with it forming bangs over her right eye most of the time. She has blue eyes that gain a heart shape symbol whenever she's flirting. She wears a light blue dress ending at the middle of her thighs with a white collar and zipper along with white thigh socks and brown boots. As an Archangel, she has feathered wings like Michael though only one pair and hers are more fluffy in form. Personality Like her appearance, Uriel behave like a child. She's prone to mood swings, at one moment she can be teasing Jade Emperor, then the next moment she is angered enough to start her murdering spree. She seems to be attracted to Jade Emperor, as she mentioned that his stare is her type while blushing. She takes a liking for Han Dae-Wi during his fight against 666:Satan, having a strong desire to battle him herself. Uriel put a lot of pride in her title as the Angel of Power and at every opportunity will try to prove it. History Plot Abilities As a High God and a member of the first heavenly realm, it can be assumed that she is extremely powerful with Han Dae-Wi stating that she is as powerful as the Unknown god, that's far bigger in size than the Earth itself. Though after fighting her alongside Michael and Garuda, Jin Mo-Ri remarked that she's not as powerful as the First Crown Prince because the latter managed to make a dent to the real Ruyi Jingu while Uriel couldn't lift it even while in her Second Phase mode. Superhuman Strength: As she is known as the Angel of Power, Uriel exhibited great superhuman strength by halting the descent of Mars barehanded, although only temporarily and required the help from the other gods to completely stop the planet. Superhuman Speed: Uriel has incredible speed as she was able to fly directly to Mars that just entered the upper atmosphere, disrupting the atmosphere of Earth in a large scale in just an instant. She also managed to catch up with Jin Mo-Ri in Speed Mode. Superhuman Durability: She has immense durability as well as Uriel managed to endure the frictional heat of Mars entering the Earth's atmosphere barehanded. She complaining it was hot was more of a "Gag Scene", however, and likely doesn't represent her true power. She also endured several of Jin Mo-Ri's attacks in his godly form. Flight: Having a pair of feathered wings, Uriel can fly at tremendous speeds, as she was able to intercept the descent of Mars that just entered the Earth's atmosphere in an instant, resulting in her speed alone disrupting the atmosphere of Earth in a large scale in just an instant. Hair Manipulation: Uriel can use her hair as a weapon to attack multiple enemies. Second Phase Uriel can enter a second form to power herself up. In this form her dress turns into a white and form-fitting suit that has parted drapes at her waist. She also lose her wings and in exchange gain white tentacle-like appendages with red outlines. *'Enhanced Strength': While in this state, she managed to easily lift up a copy of Ruyi Jingu with one arm, although she is unable to lift the real one. *'Enhanced Endurance': Uriel shows higher stamina in this state as she managed to continue fighting after defeating one of Mo-Ri's clones along with Michael and Garuda and showed only shock at the magnitude of the real Ruyi Jingu's weight while losing her arms after trying to catch it. *'Regeneration': While in this state, Uriel can regenerate her wounds and even limbs as she grew a new pair of arms after losing her original arms to Ruyi Jingu's weight though they were colored black. Third Phase Uriel had third form she can achieve. In this form her body turned white and her eyes lose their irises and pupils, in addition it also secrete blood-like tears. Xiao Chen compared this transformation to The Original Way Of Borrowed Power. Trivia Gallery Uriel Second Phase.jpg|Uriel's second phase Uriel Third Phase Dying.png|Uriel's third phase References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Strength Group Category:Deceased